1. Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed and taught herein relates generally to power supply systems and particularly uninterruptible power supply (UPS) systems. More specifically, the invention relates to methods and systems for modifying the available capacity of such UPS systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Almost all companies that have mission critical applications rely on UPS systems to back up the power supply on their computer equipment. The capacity of the UPS systems typically depends on the type of computer equipment being backed up. A UPS system for a single server, for instance, would have a different capacity rating from one used to support a server farm. Examples of commonly available capacity ratings for UPS units include 10, 15, 20, 30, 40, 60, 80, 100, 120, 140, 160, 180, and 200 kVA (kilovolt-amps).
As companies grow and add more computer equipment, their UPS capacity requirement increases. These increases may exceed existing UPS capacity ratings despite their best efforts to predict short-term or long-term requirements. As a result, the companies may need to add additional UPS units or replace their UPS systems with higher-rated systems, or both. However, either of these options can be costly and time-consuming, and it may not even be possible in some cases to add additional UPS units due to space limitations.
To address the above problem, some UPS manufacturers offer derated modules that are capable of a higher rating, but are hardware configured for a lower rating. For example, the UPS manufacturers may physically derate a 120 kVA module and sell it as a 60 kVA unit. Then, when customers wish to purchase a higher rating, the UPS manufacturers may simply reconfigure the hardware in the 60 kVA unit for the higher rating (e.g., 80 kVA, 100 kVA, 120 kVA, etc.). Of course, the UPS unit cannot be upgraded beyond its maximum capacity rating. Still, so long as load requirements can be met, the capacity upgrade is easier and less expensive for both the customers and the UPS manufacturers than replacing the entire UPS system or adding additional UPS units.
But the above arrangement is not without drawbacks. For example, the current process for upgrading capacity is largely a manual one that requires a service technician from the UPS manufacturer to physically visit the customers' site in order to perform the upgrade. The upgrade typically requires one or more hardware components be replaced, which means the components must be ordered if not already in stock. Schedules must also be coordinated between the customer, the service technician, and the availability of the hardware components. In addition, unethical customers may attempt to obtain the hardware components and perform the upgrade themselves without duly purchasing it from the UPS manufacturers.
Accordingly, what is needed is a way to automate the capacity upgrade process for UPS units that are capable of multiple capacity ratings. More particularly, what is needed is a way to automatically track and control the capacity ratings of such UPS units so that only authorized upgrades may be performed.